


the one where void seduces an unknowing lydia

by 1ittleblackdress



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, For Stydia-Fanfiction, Lyds doesnt know he's void, duh - Freeform, it was a request, void is seductive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ittleblackdress/pseuds/1ittleblackdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p><p>A prompt for an anon at stydia-fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where void seduces an unknowing lydia

Lydia strutted her way down the hall as she did every morning. She'd trained herself to pretend to text on her phone, desperate not to make awkward eye contact with a gawking freshman who was dribbling over her. She instinctively ensured her dress was covering her ass (although it was dangerously close), and ran a hand through her loose curls. She felt more confident today, a noticeable swing in her hips. She'd spent more time on her makeup than usual and picked out an 'insanely hot' outfit according to Allison. Beacon Hills had been without a supernatural incident since Peter and Malia had left to find "the desert wolf". She felt safer, more secure. Scott was happily with Kira, Derek with Braeden, and Allison with Isaac, which left her and Stiles. They weren't together. She doubted they ever will be. But she still adored him; maybe more than a brotherly way, but nonetheless.   
She was about to open the door to econ, which she was already late for, when a cold hand wrapped around her wrist. She snapped her head up to see a slightly ill looking Stiles. "Stiles, are you okay?" 

Void almost laughed. She was so concerned about the friend she'd ignored for years. He'd been inside Stiles's head, he knew that it still hurt him to look at her. "Me? Yeah, sure, I'm fine. Lots of adderall. Anyway, follow me." Void said with an eccentric smile, already taking off. Kind of unexpectedly, she followed without hesitation, the clicking off her amusingly high heels giving her away. He lead her to Coach's office, and shut the door behind them. She was beautiful like this, all vulnerable and innocent looking. "Stiles? What, what are we doing in here?" She asked, looking round.   
"I blueprinted something. It's on the desk. I need you to look over it before I give it to Scott." Void lied flawlessly. She complied, again, without hesitation. Sauntering over to the desk Void almost lost his breath at the length of the dress. Did it really have to be so damn short? Girls these days. She bent over the desk slightly, leaning into the fake blueprints he'd laid out. Now for the fun part. He maneuvered behind her, crotch on her lower back, and grabbed her shoulder. He pulled her back to a standing position slightly as he heard her gasp quietly. "Stiles? Get the fuck off me." She snapped. Unfortunately for her Void had planned it all out, and at the mouth on her neck she quickly shut up, giving out a light moan. Void knew Lydia liked her men with a good tongue, so he ensured it was particularly enjoyable for her, journeying around the back of her neck to the other side. His hands rubbed small circles at the top of her thighs, which again, he knew she liked. She leant her head back into him and did the same with her ass. He trailed his left hand up her leg, painfully slowly, drawing a long sigh out of her lips. "You are stunning." He whispered in her ear, gaining a shiver. His hand was now fully up her dress, stalling at her inner thigh. She whimpered, trying to lower herself down to get some sort of friction. How fucking helpless could some girls be? He expected Lydia to be a bit more fiesty, but it appears if you touch her in the right places she's putty in your hands. He gradually made his way further up to the band of her panties. "Completely perfect." He whispered again, clamping down slightly harder with the other hand that was still making circles on her other leg. "You know how obsessed with you I am, Lyds." He slipped his fingers into her underwear an inch, teasing her. "I'm insatiable." He grinned, in a much rougher voice now. He felt her freeze under his grip, just as he dug his nails into her leg. She choked out, obviously realizing the obvious. She snapped out of his hold and glared at him with an angry expression. "Are you fucking serious?" She sighed frustratedly. Void raised an eyebrow.   
"Lydia. You seem to be misunderstanding, I'm not Stiles. I'm-"   
"Nogitsune. Yeah, got it. But did you really have to ruin that?" She spat. Void just looked baffled. She approached him quickly, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Continue." She whispered, knocking away all the items on Coach's desk. So what if Lydia Martin had surprised him? She surprises everyone.


End file.
